Takeover
by jamesinsane
Summary: reworking of housemates. When Bella moves in with Esme, Rosalie and Alice she finds herself in the middle of a battle between rival slave gangs. With Tanya Denali on one side and a mysterious man on the other who will she end up with, or will she break free of them all? With twists, turns and surprises all the way through i hope you enjoy! M for a reason, smut and lemons
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: First night

A/N - a remake and continuation of housemates. first five chaps are the same and i diverge from where id left it before ;)

Bella's pov

I could see him clearly. My boyfriend, the love of my life, smiling as he fucked. His cock was buried deep and his legs were wide apart. It was a position I had always loved. There was just one problem.

I wasn't the girl on the receiving end...

My name is Bella Swan and my boyfriend, most popular guy at the high school we had just graduated from, was a cheater.

We had just moved in together now that I was old enough to own my own place and I had arrived that night with my stuff to help him set up. It was meant to be a surprise, I was due to arrive the next morning, but as I turned the key in the lock I heard moans coming from the bedroom and walked in to find him fucking that slut Tanya. His ex-girlfriend and the only girl I know who has fucked more guys than she's spoken to.

Needless to say I screamed at him, told him we were over and started looking for another place with three main problems.

I only had a few hundred dollars, I had no job and I didn't know anyone in Seattle which was where we had moved to.

I had all my belongings in one suitcase (I wasn't a rich girl) as I headed down to the housing office, tears still streaming down my eyes. Luckily the woman on the desk was sympathetic and let me have a seat next to her as she looked at my choices.

"Miss Swan I have to be honest, you don't have many options" she told me with a sympathetic pat on my shoulder.

"Thanks anyway, I guess I'll get a train home." I sniffled as I got up to leave.

"I said you didn't have many options, there are some places available though." She told me as she grabbed my arm and sat me back down.

I looked on her computer screen and saw that there were three places in my initial price range and hope bubbled up inside my chest as the woman left for a minute to take a phone call.

Trying to act like I knew more about living places then I actually did I looked at the advert for the first one.

Two professional men seeking room-mate, no pets, no smoking, no loud music, no late nights. Utility bills of $20 a week to be split between three and rent $1000 a month also to be split three ways.

I then looked at the picture it looked fairly good but then I saw where it was. It was right across from the gym that Edward now worked at and I definitely did not want to run into him every morning for the rest of my life so I looked at my second option.

Middle-aged couple seeking lodger. House is 'cosy', rent is low as are utility bills, ideal for students...

I looked away at that part. I knew too well what 'ideal for students' meant. It meant it was so bad that only students on very little money would want to live there. I was determined to not be in that bad a position so I looked at the third house.

The photo was of a stunning white house in suburban Seattle, there were good bus links for when I managed to get a job. The rent was VERY reasonable for such a nice place and so I read the ad praying that it would be OK.

Three women seeking female room-mate. Must be young, polite and open-minded. Call for interviews...

It then gave a number to call but I was staring at the words 'open-minded'. What could they possibly mean? I had never read anything like that before...

"I see your looking at the place on Lewinski street" a voice said from behind me.

"Yeah, what do they mean by open-minded?" I asked as the housing office woman returned and sat down in her chair.

"They have, how can I say this? An interesting lifestyle" she told me.

"Interesting?" I asked.

The place seemed great, beautiful location, pretty and spacious house and it was even cheap. There had to be a catch.

"Well we sent a representative to check the place out and she caught them all... Together" she told me with a significant look.

"Together? What d- OH!" I gasped in surprise.

Unable to help it my mind flicked back to my pre-Edward college days. A drunken night with a couple of my favourite female friends. The feel of their lips wrapped around my nipples. The way they made me moan.

I still had dreams about it every now and again and without really thinking about it I found myself saying I'll take it.

"You'll take it? Really? Don't you want some time to think about it?" the woman asked me in surprise.

I nodded.

"It's not like I have much choice and I don't mind lesbians, I knew a few in college" I told her with a shrug as she gave me a copy of the number to call and wished me luck.

As I left I'm sure I caught her looking at me curiously but I shrugged it off. I was too emotionally drained to feel embarrassment which is something I never thought I'd manage.

I typed in the number at the nearest pay-phone and waited.

"Hello, 69 Lewinsky street?" a woman answered.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan. I was- I was wondering about the room?" I stammered.

I heard her relaying this information to some other person, or people, before she responded.

"Well we're all at home now, how soon can you get here?"

She asked eagerly.

"I can head up their now. If that's ok that is?" I asked.

"Yep sure! See you soon" she told me before hanging up.

I used what was left of my change to get a taxi up there and as I did my best to wipe away the remnants of my tears I wondered whether I was making a bad decision.

Like I told the woman at the housing office, I don't have any real choice I reminded myself as the taxi drive ended much quicker than I expected.

I heard a laugh from inside the house as I walked up and I stopped for a second, there was definitely talking inside and I wondered, paranoid as I am, whether it was about me.

I put my ear to the door and I could clearly hear them having a discussion in a room nearby.

"So what was her name again?" one girl asked, her voice was very cheerful and made me feel a little less nervous.

"Bella Swan, do you know her?" the girl I spoke to on the phone asked.

"Nope, must be from out of town. You know her Esme?" the cheerful girl asked.

"Doesn't ring a bell..." A third woman, Esme, said before she trailed off.

"She sounded nervous, I wonder if she read the ad." The phone girl asked with a little laugh.

"I bet she did! Wonder if she knew what she meant by it?" the cheerful girl asked them both with another laugh.

"Well I'm sure they told her at least some of the details. Just try not to scare the poor girl" the third woman said and I felt gratitude to her before I even saw her.

"When did you say she'd be here?" the cheerful girl asked again and I took this as my cue to knock on the door.

"That'll be her!" the phone-girl sang excitedly.

"Be nice!" Esme warned as I heard one of them move towards the door.

The door then flew open and a smiling woman stood before me. She looked like a pixie and she had short black hair that seemed to be growing in every direction. It wasn't untidy though, it seemed to suit her.

"Hi I'm Alice! You must be Bella, come in!" she squeaked excitedly before walking past me to get my suitcase.

"I can-" I protested but she cut me off.

"I know you can, I'm just being helpful" she told me while rolling her eyes.

I followed after her and Alice closed the door behind me.

"Go into the room on the right, the girls are in there. I'll take your stuff upstairs." She told me and before I could protest that they might not want me she was already out of sight.

The house looked beautiful. It was something a rich businessman would love to have when he was growing tired of life in the inner city and wanted to settle down. I still couldn't believe that I might be living here.

I walked into the room and saw two other women sitting on a cream four-seater sofa in front of a large flat screen TV.

One of them was taller than me, her hair was curly and was a golden colour that gently rested on her shoulders, her lips looked full and soft and I noticed how her legs seemed to go on forever.

The other woman looked a few years older and had a warm smile and a lovely heart-shaped face. Her hair was caramel coloured and was flat and straight. She was taller than Alice but shorter than the woman sitting next to her.

"Hello Bella, I'm Esme and this is Rosalie. Please sit down, would you like a drink? Something to eat?" Esme asked me.

"I'm ok, thank you" I responded as Alice walked back in with a smile and sat between the two other girls.

"So Bella, why did you want to move in here?" Rosalie asked straight away as I sat down on a seat opposite them despite Esme gesturing me to the couch next to her.

"Erm, the place looked really great and, erm, I liked the location..." I trailed off.

"Where's the rest of your stuff?" Alice asked.

"That- That was it" I mumbled looking down at my feet.

"You're not from around here are you?" Esme asked me nicely.

"No" I whispered.

"So, why Seattle?" Rosalie asked me curiously.

"I was moving here with my boyfriend, he has a job here and knows the city" I explained.

"Oh OK, where is he?" Alice asked.

I winced at the question, picturing him driving his cock deep inside that slut Tanya yet again.

Was she there right now? Fucking the guy I had once planned to spend the rest of my life with.

Although I didn't say anything I think they could tell what had happened based on my reaction.

"Well who are you staying with right now?" Esme asked me softly.

"N- No-one" I admitted.

The pain of seeing him like that was still intense. Although the fact that he had cheated on me was bad enough a small part of me was wondering whether he was enjoying himself more with her than he ever did with me. Maybe I wasn't good enough sexually...

"Don't tell me you've been on the street! You poor thing!" Esme gasped but I quickly shook my head.

"No, it's not like that. I went straight to housing office. This was one of three places in my price range" I admitted, I was a bad liar anyway and it was best not to give them the impression that I was rich.

"So you have nowhere to stay tonight?" Alice asked me and I shrugged.

"Well if you want to live here we'd be glad to have you. You can take as much time as you need getting the rent together, it's no trouble. We make enough" Esme immediately offered.

"I- I couldn't" I stammered.

"But you will." Alice chirped "Unless of course you don't like us".

"I like you, I just... I just don't know you at all" I told her.

"Well I'm 18, I work at a clothing store a few blocks away, I'm often called the hyper-pixie and I have a habit of knowing what's going to happen" Alice told me.

"God not the prediction stuff again" Rosalie groaned and I looked at her quizzically.

"Alice thinks she can predict the future. Even though she gets it wrong most of the time" Esme explained with a little chuckle.

"Anyway, as Alice said my names Rosalie but call me Rose, I'm 21, I work as a waitress in a bar downtown and I get tired of every guy trying to grope my ass so I'm trying to get into modelling and photography" she told me.

I was starting to feel more comfortable now. I was relaxed in the chair and was convinced that they would at least let me stay the night even if I couldn't get the room. It was Esme who introduced herself fully next.

"I'm 23, a little older than the girls here, I work as a teacher at the local high school and whatever you do don't talk about me to the principal. We're not really on speaking terms" she told me.

"Why's that?" I asked curiously.

"We had a small misunderstanding" she shrugged.

"Yeah right! A small misunderstanding! You slept with his wife!"Alice laughed.

"Oh god really?" I gasped.

"I didn't know she was married. She didn't tell me" she told me while trying to fight back a smile at Alice's continued giggling.

"Well that'll teach you to sleep with everyone that catches your eye!" Rosalie joined in the mocking.

"Anyway" she said with finality in her tone "Why don't you tell us about yourself Bella?"

"Erm, ok. I'm 18, I don't have a job and I don't know anyone in Seattle apart from my now ex-boyfriend and the girl he's now shagging" I told them, surprised at my own blunt language.

"When can you move in?" Esme asked.

"Her stuffs already upstairs. Esme makes breakfast at eight and since its Sunday tomorrow none of us are at work" Alice told us all and I properly laughed for the first time in a while at her confidence.

"S- Sounds good to me, where do I sleep?" I asked.

"Alice can show you, play nicely girls. I'm off to bed anyway" Esme said.

She kissed Rosalie and Alice goodnight before turning to me and smiling.

"Sleep well Bella" she told me before kissing me softly, her lips making me tingle.

"Night" I called after her half-dazed as Alice pulled me out of my seat and dragged me upstairs by the hand.

She led me inside a room that was light blue and had a king-sized blue bed to match the walls. What made me curious though was all the items and clothes all over the room.

"Oh we only have two bedrooms, we share rooms." Alice told me as she casually stripped off her clothes leaving only her matching white bra and panties untouched.

"Don't hog the covers" she giggled before turning off the light, leaving me standing there open-mouthed but tempted by how comfy the bed looked.

Sighing I made sure Alice wasn't looking and quickly changed into my pyjamas and laid down on the bed. I felt Alice shuffle a little closer though still facing away from me even as I tried to keep my distance and failed.

This is going to be an odd place to live I thought as I drifted off instantly in the warm, soft bed...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Bella's pov

When I woke up the next morning Alice had already woken up and gone downstairs giving me time to think about everything that had recently happened.

My boyfriend had cheated on me, I had a new place to live with three girls I barely knew and it seemed like the woman at the housing office wasn't kidding when she called their lifestyle interesting.

They've been really nice to me though I thought as I tried to prevent myself from criticising them, even in my head.

I got changed out of my pyjamas, checking that Alice had really left first, and headed downstairs to start my first day as their house-mate.

"Morning sleepyhead, I thought you'd never get up" Alice laughed.

"Be nice Alice" Esme said.

It was starting to sound like her catchphrase but I appreciated it all the same.

"Sorry, I am a pretty heavy sleeper" I admitted.

"That's fine, me and Alice are going shopping and you're going to join us." Rosalie said while rolling her eyes in a way that made me sure Alice had insisted.

"Well I can't exactly afford a new wardrobe..." I mumbled.

"I get a 30% discount and don't worry about the money. We'll take care of it" Alice smiled at me.

"Just remember to show her your pretty locket Alice" Esme reminded her with a significant look.

I appreciated their generosity but I was getting a little suspicious of them. They let me live with them though I couldn't pay them much and now Alice was going to buy me some more clothes. Esme must have noticed my worried look because as Alice and Rosalie headed upstairs to get dressed properly she walked over to me and tried to explain things.

"Alice just loves shopping, probably why she works at the clothes store. There's nothing weird going on, if you ever get freaked out though just tell me and I'll talk to her. Rosalie should be OK but Alice is a little... Excitable" she told me.

"I've noticed" I mumbled.

"You'll be fine, here's my number if you need to talk. I need to go get some stuff set up for school on Monday. I'll see you later." She told me as she wrote down her number and gave it to me.

"OK see you then" I told her before receiving another, slightly longer, kiss goodbye.

I was then rushed out of the door and into their car by Alice who proceeded to sit beside me in the back seat as Rosalie turned the ignition. Alice had this manic gleam in her eye that I had recognised in a few female friends on shopping trips and in Edward when he was watching sports.

I had a feeling this wouldn't be the type of shopping trip I was used to.

"So Bella how do you like Seattle so far?" Rose asked me.

"It looks a nice place. Your house is amazing I forget to tell you yesterday how great it is" I told her.

"Your sweet" she smiled into the rear view mirror.

"What cup size are you Bella? B or C?" Alice asked out of the blue.

"What? Why?" I spluttered as Rosalie laughed.

"I'm a C, Rose is a DD and Esme's a B too but I can't tell your size." She told me as she stared thoughtfully at my breasts.

I was starting to regret packing so many low cut tops and Alice's gaze made me blush.

"C" I mumbled, aware that I spent half of my time mumbling around them.

"I thought they looked similar to mine" Alice nodded as she looked down her own top making me laugh despite my nervousness at what I was in for.

"I need to go to the supermarket so I have to leave you alone in a clothes store with Alice. I apologise in advance" Rosalie told me with a laugh as we pulled up outside a purple coloured shop called style.

"She'll be fine! Come on let's go!" Alice said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the car and into the shop.

At first she just led me over to a rack of tops and grabbed a few of them and told me to hang onto them. She then did the same with skirts, ignoring my protests that I didn't like to wear them.

"I bet you have great legs, you should show them off more" she told me dismissively as she pushed me inside the changing rooms and told me to start trying stuff on.

After all day of this I thought we were done. I had ten new tops, twelve new skirts and even a nice pair of boots that Alice had found in my size. As I turned to leave however Alice slipped her hand in mine and pulled me back.

"Not done yet sweetie" she told me with a cute little smile.

She led me through a door to one side into a room filled with thongs, bras and panties. Why she wanted to know my cup size suddenly became clear.

"Where's everyone else gone?" I asked curiously.

The shop seemed closed but me and Alice were still there in this underwear section.

"Oh they left me the keys to lock up, we need to finish shopping." She told me.

"You mean, u-underwear?" I stammered as I suddenly felt my nerves attack again.

"Of course silly! We need to get you some new bra's to go with your new outfits" she told me as she stowed my bags behind an empty counter.

"Erm Alice? Where are the changing rooms?" I asked as I looked around and saw none.

"Don't worry about that baby, it's just us here" she told me happily as she reached up and grabbed a red lacy bra from off the shelf.

"But, you'll see my- my-" I stammered.

"Tits? Breasts? Jugs?" she offered with a little giggle.

"No, I'm not, I'm not gay!" I protested.

"I didn't say you were silly!" Alice laughed as she fumbled with a chain around her neck.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Oh it's my favourite locket! Esme got it for me. It's so pretty isn't it?" she giggled as she held it out in front of me.

It was a golden circle with lots of little gaps in it that seemed to contain little glass holes.

"I guess so" I shrugged as I looked at it.

"Watch this!" she told me excitedly as she flipped a switch on the back.

A green light then shone through the little gaps and as I watched it changed colour to red, then green again, then blue, then yellow...

"Isn't it so pretty Bella? So shiny?" Alice purred as she stepped closer to me.

"Very pretty" I agreed.

I couldn't take my eyes off it. It was very pretty. The way the lights changed. The way it all seemed to glow.

"Sit down Bella, keep looking at the shiny pretty light. Focus hard on it and relax your mind baby"

Alice told me and I nodded as I sat down on a chair nearby, my eyes still fixed on her locket.

I didn't know why I felt so funny all of a sudden. I kept looking at the locket and Alice watched me happily as my head began to loll against my chest.

"That's it, go to sleep baby, your sooo tired. Close your eyes, everything is safe, there you go..." Alice trailed off as I closed my eyes.

My mind felt full of a thick fluff, it was hard to even remember where I was or who I was with.

Then Alice spoke again.

"Now it's time we got some more information on you Bella. First of all is Bella Swan your real name?" she asked.

"Yes" I responded, I felt no need to lie, everything felt so safe I knew I could tell the truth.

"Good, good now tell me Bella do you like living with us so far?" she asked.

"Yes, I worry about your sexualness however" I admitted.

"I see, have you ever been with a woman Bella?" she asked me.

"Yes" I told her.

"Oh really! I'll have to tell the others, we didn't expect to find that out... What happened?" she asked eagerly and I told her everything.

"It was at college, we got drunk and they played with my breasts and then later we all licked each other's pussies" I told her.

"Wow, that's hot. Do you think about it a lot?" she asked as she sat down opposite me, convinced I was fully in the trance I wasn't aware she put me in.

"Yes, especially when I was aroused and Edward was not there" I told her, eyes still closed totally relaxed.

"Wow you kinky girl! Do you find any of us three girls attractive?" she asked.

"You're all very pretty, I am jealous of Rosalie's hair and breasts" I told her.

In my conscious mind I wasn't aware of this attraction or jealousy but I was at that moment. They were very sexy women...

"We all are baby. Now I have to do what Esme said and then bring you back out of the trance, as much fun as I might have with you like this" she told me as her hand slipped down the new top I was wearing and cupped my breast.

"Mmm" I moaned unthinkingly, I did not understand what was going on, I just felt pleasure and liked it.

"Fuck it, she won't mind me having a little grope. Take off your top and bra" she told me.

"Yes" I nodded before removing my top and bra as I was told.

"Mmmm so nice! Sensitive?" Alice asked as she stroked my nipples.

"Ohh very!" I told her with a moan.

She then licked and nibbled my nipple for a little while before spotting my watch.

"Damn is that the time! We need to get back!" Alice gasped as she saw the time.

I didn't respond, I just sat there half-naked, my head still full of that fluffy feeling.

"Get dressed Bella. Now listen carefully. From now on you will not feel embarrassed or shy around any of us. Our behaviour will appear normal to you even if we do something you would normally consider odd. You are now attracted to all three of us very much and you will get very aroused around us. Oh and also you will return to this state whenever someone says the words silly slut Bella, understand?" she asked me.

"Yes" I told her as I finished redressing.

"Ok then, wake up on the count of three. 1,2,3!" Alice said.

My eyes jerked open and looked around.

"Weird, I didn't think it was this late, we got everything?" I asked Alice.

I had no idea what had just happened. The trap I had fallen into set by the gorgeous woman in front of me.

"Yep, we'll get the bra's another day" she told me as she grabbed the bags and I followed her out of the shop to see Rosalie waiting outside with the car.

"What kept you?" she asked as we got in the backseat again.

"I got a little over-excited" Alice admitted.

"I'll say, we were shopping for hours!" I complained.

"Did you get everything you needed?" Rosalie asked.

"Yep, all sorted" Alice told her with a significant look and a seductive grin.

"Sure you didn't get too distracted?" Rose asked her.

"Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Yes Alice?" I responded as I looked through one of the bags.

"Silly slut Bella" she then said and the bag fell out of my hands and my eyes closed.

"Perfect! She'll suit us wonderfully! Did you give her all the commands Esme told you to?" Rose asked eagerly as she drove.

"Yep, all done. We just need Esme to finish the job and she'll practically be our slave!" Alice giggled.

"Bella you ok back there?" Rose asked.

"Yes" I told them, my mind in that fluffy place again.

"She's fine, she's been with girls before by the way. Just the once but she still thinks about it. She thinks were all attractive and she's jealous of your breasts and hair" Alice told her everything I had revealed.

"Good, good. Better wake her up, we're nearly home." Rose said as we pulled up to the house.

"Okie dokie, Bella wake up on three. 1,2,3!" Alice said.

My eyes sprang open again and I frowned at how quick the journey seemed to have been.

"That was fast" I mumbled as we got out of the car.

"Well you were busy looking at your new clothes, anyway Esme wants to talk to you. If that's ok?" Rose asked.

"Yeah sure, why would it be a problem?" I laughed.

I was feeling a lot more comfortable around them all but put it down to spending more time with them. I wasn't aware that my new behaviour had been programmed into me like a computer programme.

"Well let's get you inside then sweetie" Alice giggled before kissing me.

Rather than pulling back I returned her kiss. It felt natural and I frowned when she withdrew her lips which made her giggle again.

"All in good time" Rose laughed as we left the car and walked inside with the shopping.

"Esme, we're back! Alice did her job VERY well" Rose called out and as we walked into the living room I saw Esme was sitting on the couch wearing a red dressing gown and nothing else.

"Come sit by me Bella, we're going to have a little talk" Esme purred as Rose and Alice sat on the other side of the couch and I joined Esme.

I felt quite flushed being so close to them and realized with a shock that my nipples were rock hard and my panties were wet.

"Silly slut Bella" she purred in my ear and for the third time my eyes closed and my head was filled with wonderful fluff...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Bella's pov

I sat there without a care in the world as they discussed their next move.

"So Esme what do we do now? I've been waiting a very long time for this" Rose purred as she put one arm around my limp body.

"Same as I did with Alice, I'm sure you can remember how fun that first night was after I took you in out of the cold, made you a nice warm meal and then convinced you to watch my special little DVD" she cooed affectionately.

"Mmm even thinking about it gets me tingly all over!" Alice shivered from next to Rose.

"Well you were such a little slut that I wasn't sure I even needed to do it!" Esme laughed.

"I remember vividly, you were submissive before I even brought you home for Esme" Rose giggled.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway what we going to do with little Bella?" Alice asked.

"We need to move slowly. Remember at this stage she's only suggestible and not a complete submissive yet... I have an idea to help prepare her for you. Leave us for a few minutes. I'll send Bella to get you when we're done. Alice try out your new toy while you're gone" Esme told them.

"Yay!" Alice squeaked excitedly before she rushed up the stairs with Rose following after her, her hips swaying seductively for Esme's benefit.

"Now Bella, from now on you will feel safe inside this house. You will believe that our ideas, especially Rosalie's ideas, are always great and that you can always trust us. You will love to please and obey us. You will also be unable to refuse something if I, Alice or Rose says 'please Bella'. Hearing the words good girl will also make you feel very happy and aroused. Do you understand sweetie?" Esme asked me.

"Yes" I murmured as the new behaviour sank into my head.

"Good, now wakey wakey Bella!" she called out.

I opened my eyes and smiled at Esme. I could feel her robe brushing against my arm and the silk tingled.

"Sorry what were you saying?" I asked her.

"I was wanting to see your new clothes sweetie. Why don't you call Rose and Alice down and give us a little fashion show?" she asked me.

"Good idea!" I gasped.

I had never liked showing off before but after Esme suggested it it sounded really fun.

She smiled after me as I went upstairs and knocked on the door Rose and Alice were giggling behind.

"Come downstairs I'm going to model my new clothes!" I told them excitedly.

I heard a lot of quick movement and then Alice opened the door just as she was finishing hooking her bra up, I got a great view of her nipple (not that I was looking) as she left the room with Rose following after her.

It was a little out of the ordinary that they were only wearing underwear but Esme had gotten me excited about being a model so I didn't think about it. I kind of liked looking at their bodies anyway...

Where did that come from? I wondered to myself but then the worry passed.

I was nice and safe with the girls so as I walked into the room and saw them watching me eagerly I felt nothing but happiness.

"Try on the pink skirt and top first Bella" Alice suggested.

"That's a little revealing isn't it?" I asked.

I remembered I had protested a lot about that particular outfit. The top was VERY low cut and the skirt was VERY short. I looked like such a slut in it but Alice was very pushy about it so I gave in thinking that I'd just never wear it.

"Please Bella, it sounds very cute!" Esme encouraged me.

"Well OK, I guess it's a good idea." I told them, my previous concerns vanishing swiftly.

I picked up the bags and grabbed the top and skirt and started to leave the room to try them on.

"Why leave baby? It's only us three here" Rose told me.

Hesitating momentarily I slowly turned around and walked back into the room to see that Alice had stood up leaving Rose and Esme sitting side-by-side on the couch.

"Let me help you out of those clothes!" Alice giggled.

She then slipped my shirt off over my head and began unzipping my jeans. After they were both off she then reached around me and tried to undo my bra but I backed away.

"I don't need to take it all off to try them on!" I told her with a half-nervous laugh.

"Come on Bella, it'll be fine" Esme told me and I nodded slowly and stepped forward again.

"Good girl!" Alice giggled and I felt my nipples harden as I couldn't help but smile back.

Alice then unhooked my bra and I allowed her to slip it off my shoulders. As she removed my cups I heard an appreciative moan as Alice stepped aside and allowed Rose and Esme to see them.

I blushed as they stared openly and smiled back as Rose watched Alice pull down my panties.

"Give us a twirl, please Bella?" Rose asked as I stepped out of the panties and I was unable to see why I shouldn't.

"Sure Rose" I giggled as I twirled on the spot.

They must have all gotten a great view of my ass and tits because they were all watching me greedily still as I started to put on the slutty outfit.

"What do you think?" I asked, I was aware my nipples were obvious through the top but it didn't bother me as much as it should have.

"Gorgeous! You look like a sexy little slut baby!" Alice told me.

"I'm not a slut!" I protested, my good mood vanishing.

"Shh, calm down Bella. It's a compliment, being a slut is a wonderful thing isn't it my good girl?" Esme told me and my good mood was back.

"Erm, I guess so" I shrugged as I took a good look at myself in the mirror behind the couch.

The top was very short, it covered only my breasts leaving my stomach and arms bare. The skirt was also very short and I worried that if I sat down someone would see my pussy before remembering that it was just my housemates here. I knew it would be fine.

"Wow you look great!" Rose groaned.

I looked down to see her looking at me as she removed the rest of her own clothes. I couldn't help but gasp as her large breasts were freed. They seemed to defy gravity and I moaned as she slowly edged out of her panties.

Am I gay? I wondered for a moment as Rose winked at me making me tingle.

"Good girl!" Esme complimented me and I smiled as she slipped out of her robe and called Alice back over to her so she was sitting between them.

I watched all three of them sitting together naked and a part of my brain told me to get out. I didn't want to though, they were so pretty, everything felt safe and happy...

"Bella come here baby, we're going to make you feel good" Esme told me and I hesitated a little.

"Come Bella, you'll like it" Rose told me and as she smiled I smiled back and walked over to them.

Esme budged up sensing I wanted to sit next to Rose and Alice moved to kneel in front of me. Rosalie put her hand on my opposite cheek and leaned my face towards her. I saw her smiling at me and before I knew it her lips were on mine.

"Mmmm" I moaned as I kissed her back.

"Good girl!" Esme whispered in my ear giving me a pleasurable jolt.

Alice then gently opened my legs as Rosalie continued to kiss me and I soon felt her wet tongue slide inside my pussy.

"Mmm you taste great Bella!" she moaned before licking me deeper inside.

Esme now slipped away but I didn't mind because Rose had moved her lips to my nipples and was sucking and licking each in turn. Her mouth was so good, so soft, it felt like a little suction cup on my nipples.

"Yes! Touch me more!" I begged.

"That's it Bella, you like this don't you sweetie?" Rose told me encouragingly as she kissed my tits once more then stood up.

"Yes, where are you going?" I whimpered as Alice flicked her tongue against my clit.

"I'll be right back. Alice will take care of you." She told me.

"Just relax baby" Alice purred as she crawled up my body and slipped her finger inside me as she kissed me.

I could taste my own juices but didn't care. Alice was making me feel so damn good...

I'm not gay! What's happening! A voice in my head was screaming but I ignored it. It all felt so fun and happy and safe that I didn't want it to stop.

"I was wondering when you two would get here!" Alice grinned and I saw her looking at the doorway.

I turned my head and my eyes bulged. Esme and Rosalie were wearing identical strap-on-dildo's and were stroking them as they watched us play.

Alice got into a doggy style position on the floor and Esme moved up behind her and guided her cock in as I watched.

"You little slut! Take it deep for mummy!" Esme told her as she thrusted into Alice's cunt.

"Yes mummy! Fuck me hard mistress! I need you!" Alice moaned as her small body shook with every thrust.

"Mistress?" I mumbled to myself.

The word jogged a memory. I remembered I had once heard two girls referring to Tanya as their mistress and how they hoped she was pleased with them. I didn't know what it meant at the time but now it seemed to click into place.

"Alice is a slave!" I gasped out loud.

"Yes, she's a very good slave too!" Esme moaned and her praise made Alice's body shake in orgasm.

"Thank you mistress!" Alice moaned.

Get out! They'll make you into a slave just like Alice! The voice continued to scream in my head.

Before I could move though Rosalie was in front of me, her strap-on level with my mouth.

"Silly slut Bella" she told me and my eyes closed and my head was full of the now familiar fluff.

"Take her Rose make her yours just like sweet little Alice is mine! Aren't you baby?" Esme purred as she pulled Alice's hair back.

"Yes mistress! I'm all yours! I'm your slut!" Alice agreed as she screamed in pleasure.

"Bella can you hear me?" Rose asked me as Esme stopped her thrusting to watch.

"Yes" I responded calmly, my head between my breasts.

"From now on I am your mistress. You will love to please me, you will think of me as your girlfriend and you will love me as such. You will seek to make me as happy as possible. Would you like that?" she asked.

"Yes. Mistress" I nodded the orders sinking in.

"Do you find me attractive Bella?" she asked me.

"Yes mistress. I love your breasts and hair" I repeated what I said to Alice.

"From now on you will serve me as a slave. Every time you do as I say you will feel a rush of pleasure. Disobeying me will create a painful feeling that you will hate. You will find it hard to think and will know that obeying is much better than thinking for yourself. Also whenever I am near you you will feel very aroused. Do you understand?" Rose asked me.

I nodded.

"She's ready, now fuck your slave. We finally have a slave each!" Esme purred happily.

"Wake up on three. 1, 2, 3!" she told me and my eyes opened.

I smiled up at her, my mistress looked very pleased with me and I liked that.

"How do you feel Bella?" she asked me.

I considered it for a moment. Thinking had become suddenly more difficult but then the word came to me.

"Horny!" I giggled as I licked my lips at Mistress Rosalie's dick.

"Good girl!" Rose purred and my pussy tingled with her praise.

"I want you mistress, please fuck me?" I asked giving her my best brown-eyes puppy dog look.

"Aww so cute!" Alice giggled.

I saw she was still on her knees with her mistresses dildo in her. The sight made me very jealous.

"Get on the floor like Alice my slave. Mistress will then fuck you" Rose told me.

I kissed the head of her dildo and assumed the same submissive position as Alice. I turned to look at her and she smiled back before gasping in happiness as her mistress resumed fucking her.

"Ohh! Wow!" I gasped as mistress entered my pussy.

I didn't know whether it was the fact that it was my mistress fucking me or whether she was just better but she was way better than Edward.

"Good girl, now get ready because mistress is going to make you have a nice long cum would you like that?" she asked as she fucked me at the same pace as Esme fucked Alice beside me.

"Oh yes mistress! Please make me cum!" I eagerly begged her.

"Good girl, now relax. Focus on your obedience and the feel of my cock inside you" she told me.

My body shivered at the praise and then I obeyed.

"Ohh yes, so good, I love this!" I moaned as she fucked me.

I couldn't understand my initial worries about my housemates. They were so much fun and so amazing! Especially my mistress. I thought about how natural it felt, kneeling before her as she fucked my wet pussy and boy was I wet!

I couldn't remember ever being so turned on and Rosalie knew it. I was born to be a slave!

"Ok baby now cum! Cum for me! Cum hard and don't stop!" she told me.

With a final deep thrust I felt as though my mind had exploded. My body shook, my legs gave way and my pussy spasmed wildly. It was so intense that I couldn't breathe and I felt the world spinning around me.

"Sleep for me, go to sleep baby girl, sleeeeep" Rose purred in my ear and I obeyed.

My head hit the floor and she carried me upstairs to her room as Esme and her slave Alice went to theirs. She settled down to sleep beside me and I dreamt of Rose a lot that night and wouldn't have believed the next person to fuck me wouldn't have been her...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Bella's pov

I'm not sure whether it was the massive behaviour changes that I was adjusting to or just the strength of the orgasm from the previous night that made me sleep for so long.

I woke up and checked my watch to see it was 7pm and gasped.

"Oh god! Where's Rose? Is she mad at me for oversleeping?" I panicked but before I started to really freak out I spotted a piece of paper next to me on the bed.

Bella

Put on your slutty pink outfit and go down the road to the nightclub called Charm and ask for Jacob Black at the bar. Tell him Rose sent you for the Sapphic meeting and he'll know where to take you.

Be a good girl for me x

As I read I calmed down considerably but found myself wondering who this Jacob guy was. I wasn't worried though, Rose worked there and so it was unlikely to be dangerous.

I got dressed as I was told and headed out. I got a few second glances from guys on the street but I didn't mind. I liked the attention and it wasn't long before I was at the bar asking for Jacob Black and the Sapphic club.

"Ahh so your Bella then?" he asked me as his eyes trailed over my body.

I looked at him too. He was tall, around 6 and a half feet, he was tanned with short spiky black hair. He was also very muscular and I found myself staring at his biceps as he spoke.

"- So you ready?" he asked me.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked blushing at how I was too distracted by his body to pay attention.

"I told you that Rose was waiting for you in a room out back." He told me with a knowing smile about my distraction.

"Erm, yeah sure." I nodded and as he led me through the bar I realized Rose wasn't kidding about having her ass grabbed.

"Just in here" he told me with a smile.

I pushed open the door and there she was. My mistress was wearing a sexy light blue dress and smiled at me as I walked in.

The room had a couch on one side, a large TV on the other and around 5 other girls (not including Rose) were sitting at various tables in pairs talking to each other. A few looked up as I walked in and smiled at me, I smiled back but was beginning to feel uneasy. I didn't really like crowds.

"Ahh so this is your girl Rose?" a stunning black woman asked as she surveyed my pink outfit with a smile.

"Yep, that's my Bella. Carol at the housing agency prodded her in our direction after she heard about what happened with me and Emmett" Rose told her.

I didn't understand a lot of what she was talking about but I smiled widely when she called me her girl.

"She's very cute. Got her trained yet? Remember if you don't get them trained they might runaway when the trance wears off" the black woman told her.

"I know Zaffy. Bella this is Zafrina and her girlfriend Jackie. Girls this is Bella Swan." Rose introduced me.

I noticed the other two groups of girls in the room were now kissing over the tables and I felt my nipples hardening in response.

"Bella this is a meeting of the Sapphic club. It's a place for lesbian and bi-girls to meet, talk and maybe other stuff too" Rose winked at me.

"Oh Ok. Why did you want me to come here?" I asked her in confusion.

"To introduce you to my friends Zafrina and Jackie silly! Lucy, Holly and their girlfriends are a little occupied right now" she told me with a gesture to the two kissing couples.

I nodded, the girl she pointed out called Lucy was either really into the kissing or her girlfriend was doing something I couldn't see under the table. She seemed very into it either way.

"We're just having a drink, come join us" Rose told me as she sat down at the table her friend Zafrina and her girlfriend were on.

"Erm, ok" I nodded a little nervously.

"Get us some more drinks Jackie" Zafrina spoke as I took a seat and Jackie sprang up with a smile and headed over to one of several little freezers around the room and grabbed four bottles and handed one to each of us.

"To Bella" Zafrina raised her bottle and everyone copied her as I blushed.

We drank in silence for a little while before I finally plucked up the courage to ask what I'd been wanting to know for a while.

"What did you mean maybe other stuff mistress?" I asked before taking another drink.

"Call me Rose here baby. I just meant that often these meetings end in a little girl-on-girl" she told me casually as I choked on my drink.

"It's a lot of fun, just relax and be a good girl" Zafrina told me and the praise made me shiver and a smile crept onto my face.

"That's better!" Rose told me and I looked over at Jackie who was smiling at Zafrina with a doting look in her eyes.

"Is she a slave like me Rose?" I asked as I looked at her with interest.

"Not like you no. She's my girlfriend but she is the submissive one so its similar I suppose. She used to be like you but the effects of the trance wear off and then I gave her a choice. Stay with me as my submissive lover and continue her new lifestyle as more than a slave or leave." Zafrina explained.

"I wanted to stay, obviously" Jackie giggled and I watched her breasts dance as she laughed.

"Will that happen to me?" I asked.

"Yes it will Bella, I do hope you choose to stay but you won't need to make that choice for another day or so. It's always hard to tell how long it will be before they regain control" Rose told me while giving me an interested look.

I frowned as I wondered why I would be getting back control. I liked this feeling.

You were told to like it the little disobedient voice in my head reminded me. It had been quiet for a while but I guessed the effects did wear off pretty quickly.

"OK but until then I want to be a good slave!" I told Rose proudly making the three girls laugh happily.

"Have her strip Rose, I want a better look at her. You do the same Jackie" Zafrina said and Jackie bounced to her feet and began to slip out of the little black dress she was wearing.

"Get naked baby, I'm in a mood to be a voyeur tonight don't you agree Zaffy?" Rose giggled as I hurriedly removed my clothes.

"You read my mind sweetie" Zafrina smiled as I stood next to Jasmine naked, my nipples hard and my pussy soaking.

"Girls I think you two should get to know each other a little better, Lucy fetch the double-ended-dildo please" Rose told us with a smile.

"Yes Rose" the Lucy girl quickly nodded as her own girlfriend nodded her assent.

They were all watching us as Lucy handed Jasmine the dildo and I was a little unsure of what to do.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you what to do. I'm a good slut" Jasmine giggled and she took her end of the dildo and slowly began to suck it.

Catching on quickly I took the other end and began to suck it too.

"Mmm hot!" Lucy's girlfriend moaned and I looked to one side to see all the others were at least partially naked and Lucy and Holly were sitting between them fingering them.

Lucy was fingering Rose and Zafrina and Holly was fingering the other two. The sight made me nervous to perform at my best and so I tried to deep throat the dildo and gagged and spluttered.

"Not so fast silly! Watch me" Jackie giggled as she took the dildo and leant her head back.

She slowly moved it in and out, each movement bringing it a little further inside her mouth until she reached the halfway point and could take it no further.

"Well done Jackie! Such a good slut!" Zafrina moaned and Jackie smiled as she removed it from her mouth and began to feed it to me.

I took it slow and closed my eyes as Jackie fucked my throat and I soon felt the halfway point and heard our audience moan appreciatively.

Glowing with pride I decided to take control of the situation and kissed Jackie before telling her to get into doggy style

Eager to be fucked she got down on the floor on her hands and knees and I got into the same position facing away from her. We guided each end into our pussy's and then the real fun started.

"Ohh god! So big!" Jackie moaned.

"Oh yes! Feels soo good!" I agreed.

I could feel it inching deeper and deeper inside me until I finally felt Jackie's ass slap against mine.

"Yes fuck each other! You naughty sluts!" Rose groaned and I saw that Lucy was doing a good job on her, she was licking her nipples as she fingered and Rose was squirming happily.

"She's good with tits!" Jackie told me though how she knew I was looking when we were facing away from each other I didn't know.

We continued to fuck for a few minutes and then I felt Jackie coming and I smiled happily as her ass began to rapidly slap into mine. As she spasmed, pushing the dildo even further inside me as she did so.

"You should come too Bella!" Rose moaned and as if my pussy was linked to her commands I did.

"Ohh yes! Thank you Rose! Thank you!" I gasped as I collapsed onto the floor, the dildo falling out of my pussy.

I looked over to our audience again and saw that Rose and Zafrina were coming hard on Lucy's highly skilled fingers as the three kissed which made me moan and my pussy gave another spasm. The other girls were coming to but I heard the door open and looked round with a gasp.

"Ladies the club is closing, not that I wouldn't want you to stay..." Jacob told us as he admired the bodies on show.

"Jackie, Bella, thank Mr Black for allowing us to continue to meet here" Zafrina told us and I looked at her confused but Jackie knew what she meant.

She walked over to him, knelt down and began unzipping his jeans. I gasped loudly as his cock sprang forward, it looked huge!

"Ahh now I remember why I let you ladies meet here!" he groaned as Jackie began to eagerly bounce her mouth up and down on his cock.

I moved up behind him, curious to live out an old fantasy I had never been brave enough to talk about before now.

"Let me fuck her mouth with you please?" I asked him and I got an approving nod.

I stood behind him and put one hand over his cock, one on Jackie's hair and then began to buck my hips against his. He allowed his body to move forwards and I moaned as I watched his cock thrust in and out of Jackie's mouth.

"Yes! Take it! Take it slut!" I moaned as Jake slipped his hand behind his back and began to softly stroke my clit.

"Fuck me Bella! Let me suck your big dick!" Jackie encouraged.

"Shit I'm gonna come!" Jacob warned after a few minutes with a low growl.

"Swallow it! Swallow it all!" I immediately told Jackie and a moment later I saw Jake's cock twitch several times and she greedily swallowed all his come.

I looked at Rose who was now shaking from her second orgasm and smiled as we were told to leave.

As we walked out Rose told me she wanted us to visit the sex shop tomorrow and while there she'd get me my own strap-on. I told her that I couldn't wait and as I fell to sleep in her arms that night my pussy was twitching with the possibilities...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Bella's pov

When I woke up that next day Esme told me Alice and Rose were at work. She was looking very sexy in her silk nightie but I was hungry and was in a mood to have some eggs or I would have pounced.

"There's a shop just round the corner hunny. I have to go in to school anyway" she told me with a smile.

"Won't your students be distracted by that?" I asked with a little laugh.

"I'm getting changed first baby" she told me with a laugh as she left the room and I grabbed my keys and left the house.

My mind was in a strange place. I knew that I was behaving this way because I had been hypnotised to do so but I also liked it. Life felt a lot easier that way. I just had to do as I was told and everything would be fine and I'd feel great.

When I walked into the chilled aisle of the shop however I saw someone that made my mood plummet. It was Tanya and one of the girls from club Sappho, Holly.

"Anyway baby girl why don't you undo a couple more of those buttons. I'm sure your teacher won't mind you showing off a little more of those nice tits" I heard her saying to her.

"Yes mistress. I will obey" she murmured as she undid a couple buttons on her school shirt.

I frowned to myself at this. I was certain that Holly was with another girl at club Sappho. It was hard to think in my tranced state however and I shook my head to clear it.

"Eggs, that's why I'm here" I mumbled as I grabbed a carton and turned to go to the till.

"Bella?" I heard Tanya's voice from behind me.

Sighing I turned around and attempted a brave smile.

"Hey, haven't seen you since..." I trailed off remembering the last time I saw her with some discomfort.

"Yeah long time! How are you?" she asked me.

I frowned again. She was behaving as if nothing had happened. What was she doing?

"I'm good. I have a new place to live. Really nice room-mates. Things are going well. What about you?" I asked.

I was determined to not be seen as the sad ex-girlfriend. If she was going to pretend nothing had happened so was i.

"Oh I'm good. Living with Edward now but I guess you figured that out. Holly here's just my faithful little servant aren't you Holly?" Tanya asked casually.

"Yes mistress. I serve you" Holly nodded with a smile.

I looked more closely at her. Her eyes were slightly vacant and she kept biting her lip whenever Tanya spoke. Her breasts were larger than mine and her brown hair was put into pigtails.

"I've seen her before. She was at this club I was in once..." I told her confused.

"Oh yes. She was with that other girl but I wanted her so I took over" Tanya told me while shrugging.

Her long blonde hair reminded me a little of Rosalie and I couldn't help smiling as I thought of my mistress coming home from work later that day.

"What's that smile for Bella? You got a new guy in your life?" Tanya asked me after she told Holly to go buy her a bottle of tequila.

"Not exactly..." I mumbled.

"A girl? I didn't know you went that way!" Tanya laughed mockingly.

"I have got a new girl in my life. I've been with girls before too" I told her a little defensively.

Sluggish as my brain was I wasn't enjoying this conversation. Tanya seemed to be way too interested in me for me to feel comfortable.

"All right calm down! Only asking." She laughed as Holly returned and handed over the drink.

"Good girl, pleasure" Tanya smiled.

"Mmmm! Thank you mistress!" Holly moaned softly as she smiled widely.

I was now determined to leave. This was starting to get a little scary.

"So, I guess I might see you around" I told her as I started to edge away.

"Oh come on. I know you see me as some silly slut Bella but-" Tanya trailed off.

She had used my trigger. My head dropped onto my chest and that fluffy feeling in my head returned. I no longer wanted to leave. I didn't want to do anything but obey...

"Bella? You OK?" she asked me.

"Yes..." I mumbled.

"Holly, what do you know about her?" Tanya asked her servant.

"She was at club Sappho with Rosalie. She was her submissive girl and performed for us. She is in a trance right now. Just like you do with me mistress" Holly told her straight away.

"Pleasure Holly" Tanya casually said as she surveyed me.

Holly's moan seemed to go unnoticed as she looked me over.

"She is pretty hot... Not as hot as me of course or Edward would still be with her... Still It might be fun to have a second servant. I get soo horny when Edward has to work" she talked to herself.

"Bella, follow me. From now on I am your mistress. Forget all other orders. You belong to me now" Tanya told me.

"Yes mistress" I told her as my brain accepted the new commands.

"Holly text your friend to sign you in at class. You're coming home with me now" Tanya told her servant.

"Yes mistress" Holly nodded happily as she pulled out her phone.

"Girls, follow" she said and we both followed her out of the shop and into her fancy car.

The drive seemed very short to me. My mind was blank and Holly was sitting next to me loosening her school tie and shooting adoring glances at Tanya in front seat.

"Get out and go upstairs" she told us as she pulled up outside the house I was once going to be living in with Edward.

"Yes mistress" me and Holly both told her as we walked up the stairs and inside.

"Welcome home Bella. Sit down on the floor next to Holly." She told me as she opened the tequila and took a large drink of it.

I sat down next to Holly. My brain incapable of doing anything other than obeying the woman I now knew as mistress. The fact that she had stolen my ex from me and was doing this against my will was not something that concerned me.

"Bella, whenever I say pleasure you will moan and feel very happy and aroused" she told me as she sat down on the couch in front of us.

"Yes mistress" I nodded absorbing the new command.

"Good girl, pleasure" she said.

I heard Holly moan from next to me and I moaned too.

"Thank you mistress" we moaned in unison.

"Now Bella. Tell me what you think of my body? Honest opinion." Tanya asked me with a smirk.

"You're very sexy. Your breasts and lips are very attractive mistress" I told her.

I wasn't aware of any personal attraction to Tanya. I guessed my revulsion at her personality had covered it up.

"Did it turn you on seeing Edward fucking my tight little pussy?" Tanya asked me teasingly before taking another drink.

"I was upset by it" I replied.

"Not what I asked my servant" she countered me with a laugh.

"It was sexy seeing it. A small part of me wanted to join in" I told her.

Again I hadn't been aware of these desires but I supposed that in trance honesty I was able to admit it.

"Mmmm yeah baby!" she laughed a little madly after draining a lot of the bottle.

I just sat there next to Holly looking up at her. I wasn't told to move or talk to her and so I didn't.

"Now slutty girl. From now on you're addicted to me! You LOVE me and will never disobey me or be upset around me. You also love to please me sexually and find me the most attractive woman in the world" Tanya told me.

"Yes mistress" I murmured.

I had no idea of the huge changes in my personality that were taking place. I just continued to sit there peacefully.

"Good! Now wake up slut!" Tanya giggled as she drank yet more tequila.

I opened my eyes and frowned for a second. I couldn't remember how I get to where I was but then I looked up and saw Tanya.

"Mistress!" I gasped with a happy grin.

"Hey servant girl! Holly strip her and then yourself!" Tanya giggled.

I stood up and Holly eagerly stripped me before standing up and stripping herself.

"Like her breasts Bella?" Tanya asked teasingly.

I looked and smiled at her hard nipples before nodding.

"But I'm hotter right baby girl?" Tanya asked.

I turned to look at her to see that she was naked too now and swaying slightly with tequila still in hand.

"Mmmm yes mistress!" I moaned happily.

"Holly, you think Bella's hot?" Tanya asked.

"Yes mistress. Very hot" Holly nodded.

"Good girls, pleasure" she giggled before drinking more tequila.

"MMMM!" I gasped.

"Ohhh thank you mistress!" Holly groaned.

"Kneel for me sluts!" Tanya commanded and we obeyed in an instant.

"Now suck my breasts!" She giggled as she knelt in front of us.

I eagerly began to lick and suck her left breast as Holly took the right. Between us her nipples were soon hard and her moans were making my pussy twitch pleasurably.

"I see you were busy while I was out!" another voice chuckled from nearby.

While still sucking her nipples I looked to the left to see Edward shrugging out of his jeans with a grin.

"Bella, you no longer are angry with Edward. You find him very hot and want to please and obey him" Tanya said quietly to me between moans, foreseeing the danger and acting to stop it.

"Mmm yes mistress" I moaned.

I no longer wanted to leave. I wanted Edward's hard cock inside me instead.

"Off now girls. Edward anything you want to do with your ex?" Tanya laughed while patting my head patronisingly as I reluctant stopped sucking her nipple.

"What's up with her?" he asked curiously as he sat down on the couch.

"Oh don't worry about that baby. Just enjoy it" Tanya purred as she began to stroke his cock.

"Mmmm fine by me! Bella kiss Tanya's girlfriend!" He told me excitedly.

I mentally noted how he called her Tanya's girlfriend not servant but it didn't bother me.

I turned to her and began to passionately kiss her. Our breasts rubbing against each other making her moan loudly.

"Like that baby?" Tanya purred.

"Fuck yes! I thought Bella hated me. How'd you get her to do this?" he asked curiously.

"Don't worry yourself baby. Just enjoy it. Just relax and let us play" Tanya shushed him.

I saw her then lower her lips to his cock and begin to softly and slowly tease him with her tongue.

"OHHH FUCK!" he groaned.

Holly was now cupping my butt as we kissed and I moaned as she slipped her tongue inside my mouth.

"That's right. Don't think, just enjoy" Tanya purred to Edward.

"Yes Tanya" he sighed happily.

"That's better! Now Bella come over here" Tanya told me.

I stood up and walked over to her.

She smiled and slowly ran her hands down from my shoulders, over my breasts and then between my legs.

"Like that baby?" She asked.

"Ohhh yes!" I moaned loudly as she softly stroked her finger along my clit.

"Fuck this is so hot! I don't care how you did this!" Edward moaned.

Tanya smirked as he looked away for a second and then began to spread my legs wider.

"Holly, come let Edward fuck you" she ordered.

"Yes Tanya" Holly nodded.

She walked over to him and slid down on his cock and held out her breasts for him to lick and play with.

Under cover of his moans Tanya led me by the hand and into her room. The room that would have been mine.

She closed the door and gestured me to sit on the bed.

"I don't love him. I don't even like him very much" she told me.

When I said nothing and just stared vacantly back at her she continued.

"He is very good looking though and that's all I need from a man. I keep him sexed up enough to stop him asking questions about what I'm doing and he pays for anything I want. Men are so easy to manipulate aren't they?" she asked me with a smile.

"Yes mistress" I nodded.

It was true that I had used the same tactic a couple of times. A hand job was normally enough to get any of my old boyfriends to pay for a meal or do what I wanted. Tanya wasn't wrong there.

"If you actually had your senses right now you'd wonder what I have planned... He's going to make me pregnant. He thinks I'm on the pill but I'm not. I want a child and he has some damn good genes. You girls will look after the kids when they arrive so I'm free to keep having more." She told me.

Again I just stared back at her smiling.

"I'm not pregnant yet but I doubt it'll be long. He doesn't use condoms anymore and I made sure Holly's on the pill to stop him getting her knocked up first. You on the pill my servant?" she asked me.

"No mistress" I shook my head.

"Well you are from now on. Take one every day in the morning." She told me while throwing a packet at me.

"Yes mistress" I told her.

"Good girl, now come please me. I want to be nice and warmed up for Edward later" she purred as she jumped onto the bed and spread her legs.

I eagerly began to lick her pussy and soon she was loudly moaning. I didn't care about what she had just told me.

"Pleasure slut!" she groaned and I gasped as my pussy spasmed.

"Don't stop licking me servant girl! I'll tell you when I'm fucking done!" she growled and I hastily licked her clit again.

A couple minutes later her back arched and she moaned louder than before and I was met with a rush of juices which I greedily licked up.

"Good girl, EDWARD! GET IN HERE!" she shouted.

I moved aside as Edward walked in looking very happy with Holly following close behind.

"You called?" he smirked.

"Fill me up you stud!" she purred seductively.

"Mmm fuck yeah!" He groaned as he quickly mounted her.

"Holly make Bella cum then get some sleep girls!" she commanded.

Without hesitation Holly plunged her fingers inside me making me scream happily.

"Cum for me baby! Cum deep inside of me!" Tanya groaned.

"Fuck! I love you being on the pill! It feels sooooo good!" Edward moaned.

I smiled as I knew mistress was In fact unprotected but then I gasped as Holly nibbled on my nipple. Her lips were sooo nice...

"Cum for me, cum hard for me, mistress wants you to cum" Holly whispered in my ear.

I couldn't hold on any longer. My eyes closed and my hips bucked as I finally came.

Holly then led me out of the room as Edward groaned as he came.

I fell asleep in the spare room while cuddling Holly. Tanya joined us that next morning and we spent the day in bed together the three of us.

And then Edward came home at 5 and...

Edward came home... and he wasn't alone!

My brain still felt very fuzzy but I was sure I had seen this woman before... sexy blonde hair... large breasts... enticing smile...

"Ahh Rosalie! What brings you here?" Tanya asked a little nervously after telling me and Holly to stay in the room and be quiet.

The nervousness in her voice concerned me. I felt that my mistress was unhappy and I should be going to help. Looking next to me I could see Holly was equally concerned.

She put her finger to her lips though and moaned silently as she obeyed mistresses order.

"Oh nothing important, your guy was just telling me about a couple new girls you have here. I wanted to try them out" she purred happily.

There was a small gap that we could see through and a little wind from the window made it wider. They still couldn't see us but I could now see all of them.

Rose was wearing a sexy blue top and miniskirt and Edward was standing limply by her side, obviously in a deep trance... what was it about those vacant eyes that make people look even sexier...

"Oh just the one girl actually... Holly come out here" Tanya called sweetly.

Holly stood up and walked into the room, her naked ass mesmerising me as I walked past.

"My she is sexy. Those plaits are adorable! Her breasts are so sexy and that little lip bite is very cute!" Rose complemented.

"Mmm thank you miss!" Holly moaned at the praise.

"But I think that's not all is there Tanya? I think you've taken someone that doesn't belong to you..." Rose frowned.

I racked my brains trying to think of who that might be... but it hurt my head too much so I just waited like mistress had said.

"No... Holly get mistress Rose the vodka I save for special occasions" Tanya ordered.

"Yes mistress" Holly nodded as she went to fetch the vodka.

"Bella's here isn't she? You knew she was my slave Tanya! You know you don't steal another girls slave! That's how it works!" she growled aggressively.

I was about to get up and defend mistress Tanya when I remembered that I had to stay quiet...

"Oh come on Rose! No-one plays by the rules... just have a drink and we'll call it all even?" Tanya offered wildly as Holly handed Rose a glass.

"Tanya this isn't right! You've got her ex under hypnosis and now you're creating your own slave army!" Rose complained as she held the glass to her side.

"Oh please he fucked me before I put him under! If we've got the power why not use it! I'll look after my sexy girls and have them win over more! Edward will give me a beautiful baby and the girls will look after her or him! You're just pissed you didn't think of this first!" Tanya argued back.

"This has to end Tanya! You can't just... steal people!" Rose gasped in shock.

"Like Esme did with Alice you mean? Or like you did with Bella? You're as bad as me!" Tanya laughed.

"That... that was different!" Rose gasped.

"Yeah yeah sure... just have a drink and get over it... you must be pretty thirsty Rose... all that shouting drying your throat out..." Tanya commented in a slow voice.

"Well... I guess I am thirsty..." she trailed off while staring at the glass and licking her lips.

I suppressed a moan as I watched Holly walk behind Rose and rested her lovely breasts against her back and planted a few soft kisses on her neck.

"Please drink miss... you mustn't let yourself go thirsty... I can help" Holly told her as she reached for the glass and held it to Rose's lips.

"Come on Rose, one drink between old friends?" Tanya smiled as Holly now managed to make Rose moan by sucking her earlobe.

"Please miss... please drink" Holly whispered as she tipped the glass back a little.

"What?... drink?... no! Wait! I know what you're trying!-" Rose gagged as Holly poured the drink down her mouth mid-protest.

"Welcome to the harem Rose.." Tanya smiled.

"H-Harem?" Rose slurred.

She swayed on the spot and Holly held her upright.

"You said it yourself... I am building an army here in Seattle. Say hello to your new housemates Rose..." Tanya giggled as Rose was helped onto the couch by Holly.

"Wha-? Head so..." Rose slurred more.

"Empty miss... nice and empty... thinking is bad miss... we exist only to obey and please miss" Holly told her as she reached down and started to pull her shirt off.

"No! Don't..." she protested weakly.

"Don't resist Rose... you know it just turns me on more..." Tanya laughed triumphantly as Holly removed her shirt revealing a black lacy bra.

Again I suppressed a moan as I noticed in some corner of my brain what was happening.

Mistress had made this new girl drink a special drink that's made it easier to brainwash her... I was so happy mistress was being served by another girl now too...

"No... Esme will... stop..." she mumbled, her voice much softer now.

"Oh Esme won't know anything's wrong... you're going to go home tomorrow as normal and you're going to convert them too... This house is getting a little small now and I always loved your place when I visited here on the weekends" Tanya laughed again.

"Convert..." Rose repeated weakly.

"Bra now Holly" Tanya commanded.

"Yes mistress" Holly moaned as she swiftly unhooked Rose's bra and her breasts and very hard nipples were revealed.

"There we go... Ready to join us yet Rose?" Tanya asked.

"No... fight... warn... Esme" Rose whimpered as Holly easily pulled off her miniskirt revealing her wet pussy.

I couldn't help moaning this time and Tanya noticed.

"Oh of course! Come join us Bella" Tanya told me.

I eagerly walked into the room, pushing my breasts out as I walked in order to please mistress. I was naked, wet and ready to serve...

"Bella! Help!" Rose begged me.

I looked back at her with confusion. She didn't seem to like what was happening... didn't she understand how good it was to obey?

"Help? Yes and I'm sure if you had succeeded in rescuing her you would have set her free? Treated her as your equal?" Tanya teased as she stripped herself too.

I took a moment to admire my mistresses beautiful body before I looked back at Rose's confusingly pleading face.

"I- I was ready to let her choose..." she said weakly.

"Liar! You're as seduced by power as me! Soon this whole city will be mine and at least I'm honest about it!" Tanya angrily told her as Rose slumped a little more into the chair.

"No..." she mumbled.

"Yes. Now look at me Rose... look into my pretty eyes..." Tanya told her as she knelt down at eye level with my helpless former mistress.

"Don't wanna" she protested but her eyes obeyed her anyway.

"You see baby... so easy to obey me... so much easier than resisting... so tiring to resist me" Tanya purred.

"Tired..." Rose mumbled.

"Yes baby... so so tired now... you want to obey... obey your mistress... serve your mistress..." Tanya whispered delicately.

"Obey... serve..." Rose moaned gently.

I was smiling now. She had stopped resisting now...

"Good girl... feels good to obey doesn't it?" Tanya asked.

"Yes... mistress" Rose nodded before moaning loudly.

"Girls, line up!" Tanya ordered as she took her place on the seat Rose vacated immediately.

"Yes mistress" we all said together as we kneeled side by side in front of her.

"Now each of you needs to receive new commands... I need you to go so deep that you will never awaken again..." Tanya told us.

"Yes mistress" we repeated.

"Edward you have been a very bad boy... letting Rose hypnotise you like that!" Tanya chastised him.

"I'm sorry mistress" I heard and I looked over my shoulder to see he was naked and standing behind us.

"Oh well... if you weren't so sexy I'd have kicked you out long ago... Go into the bedroom and listen to the tape again... I need to speak with my girls..." she told him while admiring our bodies.

"Yes mistress" he nodded and I felt him leave the room.

"Look into my eyes my little puppy dogs" Tanya told us.

"Yes mistress" we all said.

Her eyes were so pretty... so deep...

"As you look deeper you go deeper..." she said.

"Going deeper feels good..." she added.

"You love to go deeper..." she continued.

"Deeper as my words control you... Caress your mind..." she added.

I felt so deep... my mind was totally blank... not even the fluff remained...

"Now if ever I say 'pleasure' you will feel a rush of amazing sexual pleasure understand?" Tanya asked us.

"Yes mistress" we told her together.

"Good girls, pleasure" she told us.

"Ohh!" I gasped as my pussy spasmed and heard Rose and Holly both moan too.

"Good... now tomorrow I will give each of you a mission to do... you will behave as normal during this until the mission is complete understand?" she asked.

"Yes mistress" we told her.

I was now desperate for my mistresses touch... so wet... so horny...

"Tonight though... I want to fuck little Rose... show you who's really the best slave-maker in town!" Tanya purred as she reached under the seat and pulled out a strap-on-dildo.

"Mmm yes mistress" Rose moaned.

"Come suck it Holly, get it nice and wet. Bella play with Rose" Tanya ordered.

As Holly eagerly moved off I turned to Rose and pounced on her.

We fell to the floor kissing furiously and I furiously began to finger her pussy as she spread her legs wide for me.

"Ohh yes! Yes! Obey! Obey is good!" she screamed incoherently as I felt her cum over my fingers.

She then rolled over on top of me and shifted down and began to lick my pussy.

"MMM! YES! LICK MY CLITTY! LICK ME!" I moaned loudly.

"Mmm pleasure girls!" Tanya moaned.

"Ohhh yes mistress!" I moaned as I began to cum.

"We obey!" Rose groaned as she came again.

"Mmmm!" Holly moaned, her voice muffled by the dildo in her mouth.

"Rose spread those legs, girls lick and suck her tits!" Tanya ordered.

Rose assumed the position and spread her legs as mistress commanded.

"Fuck me mistress! I obey!" she moaned as Tanya kneeled in front of her.

"Good girl" Tanya purred and me and Holly began to suck Rose's nipples making her scream in a third orgasm.

"Fuck! Me!" Rose begged.

Tanya then finally slid her cock inside and Rose began to hump against her eagerly.

"Your all mine!" she growled as she began to fuck her new girl.

"Yes!" we all gasped.

"You will help me take over this city!" she groaned.

"Yes mistress!" we all moaned.

"Good, ready to cum girls?" she asked.

My fingers were already buried in my pussy and so I just moaned as assent.

"Ready... PLEASURE!" she said and as I orgasmed alongside the other girls I wondered...

What would my mission be for tomorrow?


End file.
